Psysis
Psysis (魂の (プシシズ), Saishizu; originating from the Greek, ti̱s psychí̱s, meaning "of the soul, spiritual") is an umbrella term referring to Humans that have gained certain spiritual powers and abilities including, but not necessarily limited to, an awareness for the world of spirits. They are otherwise referred to as "High-Spec Humans". Common examples of Psysises include the Quincy and Fullbringers. Overview Born as a Psysis Humans that possess abnormally high levels of reiryoku are born with an innate ability to perceive the spiritual world around them. Becoming a Psysis All humans invariably carry some portion of reiryoku within their souls, even those that lack spiritual awareness. However, because it is so minuscule, ordinary humans can not perceive things of the spiritual nature. Though they are not born with an unusual condition, such as an abnormally high level of reiryoku, it is possible for mundanes to raise their level of power and perception, eventually reaching the point of spiritual awareness and beyond. The most common method of intentionally reaching Psysis status is to undergo martial arts training. After going through several trials of physical training as well as mental and spiritual discipline, a Human can eventually acquire supernatural prowess after their reiryoku levels have been purposely risen. However, in most cases, this happens almost unknowingly, as many Humans, even among the martial arts world, are unaware of true spirituality. Despite this, there are certain dōjōs scattered throughout the world that are specifically aimed toward teaching the spiritual arts. Many Psysis martial artists have even developed their own style of spiritual abilities; some examples include, but are not limited to, elemental fighting styles, focused around particular elements, or even abilities centered around animals. These dōjōs are often the target of Hollows, whom are drawn to the enhanced levels of reiatsu present at these locations, and even other martial arts schools who wish to prove their style's superiority. However, this is not the only method. There are cases of ordinary humans attaining spiritual awareness and even supernatural abilities simply by association with a person that is already a Psysis or some form of spiritual being. This was the case of Orihime Inoue, who acquired the ability to perceive Hollows after being influenced by Ichigo Kurosaki's fluctuating power levels and eventually obtained a unique spiritual power all her own. However, it has been suggested that this was caused by the Hōgyoku, which only accelerated the eventual process, though this is still a mere theory. Known Psysis Dōjōs Specific Sub-Types While the term Psysis refers to all humans that gain supernatural condition and power, there are specific sub-types that are unique or otherwise isolated cases. In most situations, they are a form of Psysis born with their condition rather than having acquired it later in their lives, such as those in the martial arts world. *'Quincy:' These are spiritually aware humans said to have been descended from a line of magic hunters, with the power to draw in and absorb reishi for use as a weapon. While there is no specific origin to them, it is known that Yhwach, Micythos, and Astraia are the oldest and only documented origin that the Quincy lineage can be properly traced back. *'Fullbringer:' When a human is born, whose mother was attacked by a Hollow while pregnant with them, in most cases anyways, they eventually discover that they have retained a part of the Hollow that assaulted their parent. That power, having been nurtured in a human's soul, eventually presents itself. This is called Fullbring, an ability that allows a Fullbringer to manipulate the "soul" found in all matter. Behind the Scenes